Top Cat's Birthday
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: It's Top Cat's birthday an the gang wants to get him a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Note:Kind of based on the Top Cat Boomerang bumper (And i was watching comedy that was birthday jokes.) And that one episode where it was Dibble's birthday. And maybe other things as well.

Top Cat's gang was sitting in the alley. Top Cat was busy.

"Like, isen't tommrow like Top Cat's birthday?" Spook asked.

"Yeah Spook! I almost forgot!" Choo Choo said.

"Maybe we should get him a present." Fancy said.

"Uhh...,but how will we affored it?" Brain asked.

"We can put all our money together..." Fancy suggested. "So first...Benny?"

"Well I have two pennies." Benny said then he put it infront of Fancy.

"Okay...I have a qauter. That's it." Choo Choo said.

"Brain?" Fancy finnally asked.

"Uhh...One hundred dollars!" Brain said enushasstically.

The gang stared at Brain disbeliving.

"Uhh...here you go!" Brain said.

"Brain...? That's Monopoly money..." Choo Choo said.

"Uhh...then we can but him a Monoply lot!" Brain said.

"Alright...everyone just put the money in." Fancy said rolling his eyes.

"So what can we affored for Top Cat's birthday?" Benny asked, after Fancy counted it.

"Well we can affored...gum..." Fancy said dissapointed.

"Like do you think he'd like it?" Spook asked.

"No...we can only affored the cheap kind that looses flavor right away." Choo Choo said.

"Uhh...and it tastes like tires." Brain said.

"Oh well it'll have to do." Fancy said.

Then Top Cat entered, and Fancy hid the money for the gum gift.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello men." Top Cat said. "Now, we need money for our food fund. First Choo Choo what do you have to donate?"

"Nothing T.C." Choo Choo said.

"Alright...Fancy?" Top Cat said.

"Well nothing..." Fancy said.

"Spook?" Top Cat asked next.

"Like, no pops." Spook said.

"Benny?" Top Cat asked, getting nervous.

"No T.C." Benny said.

"Brain?" Top Cat asked still nervous.

"Uhh...well..." He started. The gang stared at him, then he quickly said "Uhh...no..."

Top Cat groaned. "Well, I'm poor too...so that means we can't eat."

The gang fell silent. They knew it was wrong to lie to their leader, but they were hoping it would pay off the next day.

The next day...

Top Cat was still asleep and the gang decided to buy his gift.

"Come on let's get the gum." Choo Choo whispered.

They all followed him to a store.

"The Arkey store..."Benny said. "They always sell the worst gum..."

"Like it's the cheapest though." Spook pointed out.

"And the only thing we can affored." Fancy murmered.

The five cats entered.

"Uhh... theres the cheap gum..." Brain pointed out.

"Let's see what flavors...ahh who cares? They all taste like tire!" Choo Choo said.

"Sock flavored?" Ask Benny.

"Wait...what?" Fancy said then looked at it. "I think there making this gum bad on purpose!"

"Let's like just get the like best flavor they like ever made...there like all bad,but...watermelon like tastes better." Spook said.

Brain picked it up. "Uhh...I hope T.C. Likes it." He said.

They bought the gum and from the bathroom took a paper towel. Then they taped the gum shut like a present.

:"Alright...we got the present...now lets go back to the alley..." Choo Choo said.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon they were back in the alley.

Top Cat was about to bang the trash can lids anyway.

"Huh...that was convinant." Top Cat said. "Alright men...Benny what are you holding?"

"Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The gang yelled.

"Wow i'm surprised you remmebred." T.C. Said.

Benny handed him the present.

"Paper towels..." He mummbled. He opened it and he stared at it. "Well..it's...wait a minute...How did you affored this?" He demanded.

"Well T.C. Yesterday...we kept our money to buy you..gum." Choo Choo said.

Top Cat just stared at the gum. He then tossed it on the ground. The gang looked heart broken.

"Littering huh Top Cat?" Dibble said.

"Hello Dribble, I mean Dibble. Is that the way you talk to someone on their birthday?" Top Cat said.

"I don't care if it's your birthday you li- why does your gang look sad?" Dibble asked.

"Like that gum he like threw on the ground was like our birthday gift that we bought with our own like money." Spook said kind of sadly.

"Well that gum tastes bad I don't get why they'd care.." Top Cat said.

"Because we wanted to show we cared by giving you a gift...and apparntly you don't care." Fancy sobbed.

Fancy and the rest of the gang walked away sad.

Top Cat was confused.

"Top Cat...so you threw there present on the ground?" Dibble asked.

Top Cat nodded.

"Litsen...their your friends, and it's the thought that counts. They care for you..." Dibble said.

Top Cat jumped out of the trashcan then picked it up.

He sighed. "Your right Dibble..." Then he slumped away.

"Guys.." Top Cat started.

The gang stared at him still angry, then turned away.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Top Cat said. "I'm a terrible friend."

Choo Choo looked at him. "Your not a terrible friend." Then he walked over to them.

Benny then walked over, then Brain, then Fancy and lastly Spook.

"Uhh don't worry T.C. We forgive you because that's what friends do." Brain said.

"Like yeah." Spook said.

Top Cat smiled. "Thanks..you guys are true friends."

The end!


End file.
